Bored Billionaire
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Everyone's busy. What's a bored Vlad to do? Find out here pitiful earth monkies. DXS and some one sided VXM
1. The Begging of the Insanity!

Bored Billionaire Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Insanity

It was nightfall and from his mansion in Wisconsin Vlad Masters/Plasmious flew towards Amity Park. He saw Danny walking out of Fenton Works in a dress shirt and with his hair combed (but it didn't really do much to tame his spiky hair) and had a tie.

Vlad: Daniel prepare to meet your doom! (Charges up Ecto Blast)

Danny: Sorry Vlad not tonight. I've got a date with Sam and plan on getting lucky if you know what I mean. (Raises eyebrows) Maybe we can continue our battle of good vs. evil tomorrow. (Walks away)

Vlad: Oh butter biscuits. Now what will I do?

The bored billionaire then saw Maddie washing dishes through the window. He got an idea and changed into his human form. Vlad rang the doorbell and Maddie went to answer it.

Vlad: Hello.

Maddie: Sorry Vlad I don't have time to be your hair brained schemes to win my love tonight. Danny and Sam are going on a date and Danny is probably going to try and get lucky so its obvious Mr. and Mrs. Manson will spy on them. And while the Manson's are away Jack and myself will play with all their cool rich people stuff. Hurry Jack I think I saw their car!

Jack: I'm coming. (Sees Vlad) Hey V-Man, come to join us?

Vlad: (sighs) No, I'll just go back to Wisconsin now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad landed in his mansion and turned human.

Vlad: Oh what am I to do? I know! I'll stop talking to myself and have some target practice with the ghost vultures. (Sees note) Hmm, what's this? (Reads it) "Dear Vlad, We have gone on a skiing vacation in Aspen. See you next week, the ghost vultures. OH CHEESE LOGS! What does a billionaire have to do to keep himself entertained around here?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In your reviews give me a suggestion for what Vlad should do in the next chapter. The best one is made. Here's an example: Vlad ruins Danny and Sam's date. So review, review, review!


	2. Date Crasher

Bored Billionaire Chapter 2: Date Crasher

Vlad: Danniel is busy with his girlfriend, the woman of my dreams will likely be arrested for breaking and entering before the night's over and my minions are on a skiing vacation! What ever shall I do? Wait, Danniel is busy with his girlfriend well I can fix that. (laughs maniaclly)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Danny had met up with Sam who was exactly the same as durning that dance.

Sam: Well I don't have many outfits that don't look exactly the same thank you very much!  
Danny: Sam we're not supposed to break the fourth wall remember?

Sam: Fine.

As the two got into Sam's limo they didn't notice the ghostly figure of Vlad. (Danny thought his ghost sense was just his breath because it was pretty cold out.) The specter deflated the tires.

Sam: Oh sh...

Danny: Sam. You can't curse in this story.

Sam: Watch me. BEEP BEEP BEEPITY BEEP BEEP BEEP! (The BEEPs are censoring the words Sam said.)

Danny just staired wide eyed at her and the name "Potty Mouth" wouldn't leave his head. They went to Sam's other limo. When the door opend Mr. and Mrs. Manson were inside, the loverbirds got in and what happened next I have sworn not to tell but five minutes later Sam stormed out dragging Danny by the collar of his shirt.

Sam: Come on Danny. We'll walk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny removed his hands from Sam's eyes.

Sam: Wow, Nasty Burger.

Danny: I know its not very romantic but I stole some money from Jazz and bought some romance stuff so at least our table can be nice and lovey dovey. (Pulls out bag) See, a scented candle, a "Gothic Romance" CD, and a lighter to light the candle.

Sam: Why didn't you just use the money you stole from Jazz to get reservations for a more romantic place?

Danny: (embarrassed) I can't answer that. I'll light the scented candle now.

Sam: Danny no!

It was too late and soon the fire sprinklers were poring. Vlad walked in.

Vlad: And I thought it would be hard to ruin their date. (Points at Danny) HE DID IT!

The fireman who just arrived glared at Danny.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was tossed into jail.

Jack: Hey son, what are you in for?

Danny: Help me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Danny and Sam were walking through the park, hand in hand.

Danny: Thanks for baling me out of jail again.

Sam: Don't mention it. And I forgive you for ruining our date.

Danny: Yeah, I'm so sorry about that.

Sam: Well the date might be ruined but that doesn't mean one Danny Fenton can't get lucky tonight...

Danny just smiled knowing what would happen next. The two began kissing unknown to them that Vlad was watching.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, Cliffhanger. What happens next. Why Vlad becomes a pop star of course.


End file.
